Can't have Bella?
by xtraiiinwreck
Summary: My first Edward and Bella one-shoot. A secret keep Bella far away form Edward.


"Bella... Bella!" I said with pain, I felt like I was dying. Everything was blurred. "My head burns!!..........Bella! Bella?!" I shouted.

"Hey! Hey! It will pass!" someone else said. Then I was unconscious.

When I woke up there was a man with blond hair and a girl who was smiling. I was scared, I didn't know these people. What to do now?

"Carlisle!! He is awake!... I told you I saw him with this face before!!" the girl bounced... and again, and again.

"Well... Alice, you were right! Go and tell everybody he's awake!" The blond man said and the girl; Alice.

"Who are you? What happened?" I asked and felt an insatiable thirsty.

"I'm Carlisle, a week ago I saw you in the street, almost dying and I couldn't let you die If I could do something, so I transform you into a...."

"...Into a... what?" I wasn't scared and I hear a word that didn't come out from Carlisle's mouth, -vampire-. "VAMPIRE?" I repeat it out loud.

"How do you know?" He seemed surprise.

"You... kind of.... say it..." I was surprise too. The smiley girl come in to the room. She looked at me.

"You can read minds!...." she looked to Carlisle "Like I already told you..." And then she come out.

Now, a month pass after I was converted into a vampire, who can read minds. And new things appear to me... I can only drink blood, but Carlisle only want us to drink animal blood and that's OK for me. I can't die so easily, GREAT! And to the other people I was irresistible, I mean, What? In my mind was only one person. Yeah, Bella. She is the girl who I love, but we have a interesting story. When I was a human, I fell in love with her instantaneously, so did she. But I found out that I love her and I left Forks; the city where I used to live. I broke her heart I know but I was scared. When I came back to Forks, we just retake our relationship, but Bella was different. This is the last fight we had. She warned me that she was gonna leave. But I never though she would really go.

_***Flash Back***_

"_Gotta talk to you, come outside! - B_" This message was in my phone. I looked into the window and she was there. When I was downstairs I opened the door.

"Hey Bells!" I was going to kiss her but she just move her face. "What's wrong?"

"Edward, I... I ... I don't love you..."

"What?!... I know, I was blind, but Bella now I see I broke your heart and now I know that I was being such a fool..." She interrupt me.

"Is not about when you left me here Edward! Try to understand!" I don't want to.

"I know I didn't deserve your forgiveness, but... please Bella! Please... I know is for him!" her eyes were tearing. I felt like crap in that moment.

"Jake has nothing to do here, he's my Best Friend!!!!!" she yelled. And then she left. I was crying in the ground, I was broken.

_***Flash Back End***_

Well, that's why I leave all the things that were mine and Forks again. I told her some time -'If you ever say; I don't love you...to me, I rather be dead'- and that was for sure true. So, I walked and walked and then I felt so bad, like sick and there is probably the time when Carlisle transformed me. And that's unfair, I want to die, If Bella can't be with me... I feel incomplete. In these moment I'm writing a letter for... you know who, right?

-Bella, you know how much I love you, at this time I'm thinking going back to Forks, I know is a year you don't know about me, but... you know now. Perhaps you hate me right now, but it doesn't matter to me, OK? And really... I...I don't wanna fall asleep, cause I don't know If I'll get up, I don't wanna cause a scene and that's why I write this, but I'm dying without your love, even If I.... mmm... never mind. Now I'm beggin' to hear your voice. Tell me you love me too, cause I'd rather just be... you know... dead....If I know that I can't have you.-

I was lookin' at the letter that Bella left in my jacket, when I guess she love me. I was wonder if i'll ever get you back. I was dreaming about when I see you next. I need to see her, If I don't do it, I'll be knowing that I never will forget that I was being such a fool... So I look for Carlisle, he was talking to Esme, who was his 'wife'.

"Rose and Emmet are together haunting, don't worry about them, honey!" she has in her hands a phone and she was nervous.

"OK, I won't call them... But where is Alice and Jasper? I barely see them!" Carlisle pick the phone form Esme's hands.

"I guess they... are..."

"We're here, don't worry!!" Jasper look at their 'parents' and smile. I feel suddenly happy too. Alice look at me.

"OK... we gotta move in to Forks... I'll do my suitcase for the trip!" she say laughing.

"But I didn't say nothing!" I yell her smiling... she was a annoying little vampire who can see the future, but she was the best 'sister' I ever had! Yeah! Now... I was a part of these family, my name was Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.

The next day we -all Cullen family- travel to... my old hme. When we arrive I in front of Bella's house. I put the letter in the floor, in front of the door, but a second later it was opened. She was there. And... the first thing I noticed was her thoughts...

"...You... you..." I couldn't believe it. She still love me, everything was a lie. I love to read minds!

"You... nothing Edward! What are you doing here?" suddenly she was upset.

"I gotta tell you something... " I told her everything about my new life.

"What?... You are a vampire?.... haha... Now what? You're telling me you drive a _bloodmobile_?.... I can't believe you Edward!" She was nervous.

"So tell me what we are fighting for, cause you know the truth means so much more. Cause you would if you could don't lie!" I said before she close the door.

"You don't know anything... So... you shouldn't say that...I'm not lying!"

"Hey! I can read your thoughts... remember?" I was happy with the things I read from her. "And no, I can't leave you now, cause I'd give everything that i got left to show you I mean what I have said... and it is like I can't stop saying this but I know I've been such a fool but I can't live without" Her eyes were sparkling, just when I said that. I can't lose her now, she's my everything.

I took her in my arms, she smile. And we finally kiss. "Why did you said you didn't love me, Bells?"

"Cause... "now I know why! o.0 "... This is ridiculous you already know Edward!" I smile.

"Yeah, but... why didn't you tell me that you are a vampire too?"

* * *

**Hey! I hope you like my One-shoot! Is the first one I made in english, so If you don't understand something, can you tell me please?? In a review?? hehehe... =D**

**And another thing, the underlined sentences means that they are from a song, can you guess which song? If you're a Jonas Brothers fan you will know it!**

**Bye!!**

**_Jami-Love - 'Pami'_**


End file.
